


Just Feel

by gavinmichael



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinmichael/pseuds/gavinmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Gavin getting angry for some reason so he tops and is all aggressive and him and Michael have hot passionate throwing-against-walls sex and Michael’s like “i don’t know what got into you but i like it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Feel

Gavin storming into the apartment was new, Gavin pressing him up against the wall was definitely new. But most of all, the aggression that Gavin was putting into kissing him, pinning him against the wall. That was fucking new.

His hand falling to Michael’s crotch wasn’t new in the slightest. But the pressure, the anger in it. It was almost frightening. “Gav?” He mumbled. “Don’t ask. Just feel.” He said back, his tone was dark. He was definitely angry, at what, Michael didn’t know. But when Gavin ground his hips into his, he stopped wanting to know the answer. Gavin moved back, separating them. “Clothes. Off.” He demanded, and Michael was more than happy to comply. Gavin walked out of the room at that moment, Michael looking after him confused. “Stay.” He said before disappearing into Michael’s bedroom. Coming back moments later, lube and condom in hand. He tossed them on the floor before taking his own clothes off. Michael was still confused, but most of that went out the window as he watched Gavin sink to the floor, and wrap his lips around the head of Michael’s cock. His hands flew to Gavin’s hair, fisting it.

“Gavin.” He moaned as he looked down at the man. His lips stretched around his cock, as his head moved slowly. He watched as Gavin felt around on the floor for the lube he’d dropped, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Warming it between them before nudging Michael’s legs apart. Michael didn’t bottom. He never had before, and until this moment he hadn’t wanted too. But Gavin seemed to make him do a lot of things he never thought he’d want. He felt the cold tip of Gavin’s finger on him, pressing lightly around the rim, dipping in just a bit every few bobs of his head. Michael’s hands tightened in Gavin’s hair, his breathing ragged, and his moans loud and low.

His legs still spread apart, he had thought that Gavin would continue his ministrations, but instead the other boy, pulled off and stood up. He looked at Michael, his eyes dark. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” Michael did as he was told, and felt himself be lifted, and pressed against the wall. “I’m going to open you up with my fingers, and then I’m going to fuck you against this wall until you can’t do anything but scream my name.” He paused. “Sound good?” He questioned. Michael could see he was waiting for an answer but he couldn’t do anything but let his mouth hang open, and nod dumbly. “Good.” Gavin said, and almost instantly Michael felt the wet pressure of Gavin’s forefinger tracing over his hole. He shivered, and breathed. “Just do it. Open me up, fuck me until I can’t breathe.” He commanded, looking into Gavin’s eyes. The first finger wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it wasn’t terribly painful. It burned slightly, and more than anything it just felt odd. “More.” He said, his voice more confident than it had been since Gavin had entered the room.

He felt the finger move inside of him, pulling and pushing into him. Oh. He thought. Well that’s nice. “Another.” His voice was quivering by this point, and as he felt the second finger slide in alongside the first he hissed. He knew it got better,Gavin always seemed so eager when he did this. He tried to relax, this was just like any other time. Except it wasn’t, because it wasn’t his fingers in Gavin’s ass, it was the other way around, and as he felt them scissor inside of him, he let out an embarrassingly loud moan, just at the thought that this was Gavin. “Come on Gav, fill me up.” He said, this time his voice was nothing but a whisper, but the other man complied. The three fingers stilled once they were inside of him.

 

“You’re such a good boy, taking everything I’m giving you. You want me to fuck you now Michael? You want to feel my cock filling you up? You want me to take you, claim you as my own. No one else is ever going to make you feel as good as I’m going too.” As he spoke, he thrust his fingers more and more violently into Michael’s ass, Michael couldn’t do anything but moan, nod, and pray that Gavin would just fuck him.

“I’m ready.” He breathed, gripping onto Gavin’s shoulders, preparing himself for what he knew was about to happen. Gavin paused, and grabbed the lube he’d thrown on the floor as well as the condom. Michael had to admit that he felt a little bad, Gavin’s cock had been ignored this entire time. But he stopped the thought there, because the blunt wet head of Gavin’s cock was pressing against his hole. He felt Gavin sink in a few inches before pausing, his breathing was heavy, and his face flush. He waited a few moments before he bottomed out. Michael heard the first slap of his ass against Gavin’s thighs. He adjusted to the fullness quicker than he’d expected too. “Fuck me.” He whispered into Gavin’s ear, biting down onto the lobe before kissing down his neck, and sucking roughly.

The other boy didn’t waste any time before pulling out, and thrusting back in roughly. Gavin moaned loudly, and Michael bit down on his neck in return, muffling his own moan. Everything was so much, he could feel Gavin breathing heavily, the moans that were much quieter than his own. His cock was rubbing against Gavin’s stomach between them, the added pressure wasn’t enough, but it was too much. He moved a hand up into the other boy’s hair and pulled roughly before crashing their lips together. He licked his way into Gavin’s mouth. Their tongues wrestling, every moan he let out, Gavin would swallow. “Harder. Fuck me harder.” He demanded, before biting down on Gavin’s lip. Gavin breathed deeply before pulling out, and fucking into Michael as hard as he could muster at that point. The only sounds in the room were Michael’s pants, and the slap of Gavin’s hips on his ass.

“Go-gonna come.” He breathed out. “Now. Jesus, fuck me. Gavin!” He was sure that the scream he let out would be heard by someone, one of his neighbors. He felt Gavin’s hips stutter, felt the condom fill inside of him. He felt everything, he hadn’t wanted to stop feeling everything. Gavin let go of his legs, and he fell back, using the wall as his support.

“What the fuck got into you?” Michael asked breathlessly. Gavin shrugged slightly before mumbling back. “I had a bad day.”

“You had a bad day and that happened?” Michael said, amazed. “I don’t know who pissed you off, but you should thank them.” He said seriously, earning a small shove from Gavin.

“Piss off you donut.”


End file.
